Blank Page
by jai'dyn jai
Summary: A redhead awakens in the woods, unsure of who and where she is. No pairings for now...maybe an eventual O/C but I'm definitely not sure.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Despite my greatest desires. **

**AN: I'm not sure how much of this is true (for example Casey's full name) but I also do not really care. I mean...I do, just... yea. I'll shutup now. Read please. Then review. Because I won't bother finishing if there aren't any reviews. I take the bad as well as the good. :)  
**

Fuzzy headed, the strawberry blonde sat up, unsure of where she was. Her eyes refused to focus, instead taking in everything at once, and her brain not taking any of it in. She moaned as she continued to try and move, however her brain swam and her body refused to move anywhere. She put her hand up and was surprised to feel that it was wet. She moved her hand and tried to look at it, but because of the darkness was unable to see what color the liquid was. Although she had a feeling that in her present state, it was probably the burgundy color of blood. She wracked her memory for information, not sure what at first to take into account. Where she was, the fact that she had on a business jacket and blouse and nothing else, the fact that her head was still fuzzy though she had been conscious for a few moments. Then there was the fact that she had no idea of what even her own name was.

That's probably what scared her the most. That and the scratches on her pale legs, and the fact that she was naked from waist down. Her brain focused a bit, and she was able to look around a bit and somewhat see her surroundings. Tree branches surrounded her, and the smell of decaying leaves showed that she definitely wasn't in a place that would be around people. And she had the feeling by the lingering fuzziness in her head that she needed people soon. She got onto her hands and knees and began feeling around, though for what she had no idea. She hit something smooth, and her hands grasped for it, thankful for the feel of something that wasn't dirt or leaves. She sat on her heels and felt inside of it, it was a purse, although the woman was unable to recognize it has her own. A wallet, a cell phone, some makeup. Still unrecognizable. She realized her hands were shaking as she reached into the purse and pulled out the wallet first. She looked through it, and found no money, but two different forms of identification. One was a state identification card: New York, Cassandra Melanie Novak. DOB: 1974. Organ Donor. She looked at the woman in the picture, not recognizing the shoulder length red-ish blonde hair, porcelain pale skin, or what looked like probably expensive smile. The other identification badge was one that she couldn't identify, but had the same picture on it. This name didn't have the Melanie, but the Cassandra Novak was the same. This picture was a little different however. Hair straighter, a little less red, eyes bright green. The smile was not as pronounced, in fact the woman looked a little nervous and unsure. However she had no idea if the woman in the photos was even her.

Next was the cell phone. She picked up and opened it, shying her sensitive eyes from the bright light that it emitted. Her eyes swam a bit, trying to accommodate the light and the words as she tried to read them. Instinct took over as she made her way around the phone to go to her call list. She recognized none of the names or the numbers on her outgoing list. Which wasn't surprising her anymore. She picked the first number, and pressed the green button. The phone rang a few times, and a bleary voice answered,

"Benson,"

"Who is this?" The woman's voice surprised her. The fact that it actually came out, and made sense, at least to her.

"Wha—Who is this? Wait…hang on." There were noises, "Casey? Casey, is everything ok?"

The woman had a name. Maybe, "You know me? Do I know you?"

"Case, where are you? What's the matter?"

The blonde could hear the panic in the woman's voice began rising, and was again surprised that she wasn't panicked on her own. She had no idea where she was, Why she was there, and worse, who she was, "I don't know. I—I really don't know. Is that my name? Casey? Is it short for Cassandra?"

"Yea. Casey is short for Cassandra. Though you hate Cassandra. Casey, hang on a minute." The woman clicked over, and the woman, Casey, had a face. She looked again at the New York Driver's license. She looked happy. The green in her eyes wasn't as apparent as in the other ID card, which she turned to momentarily. She had no idea what it was for. A job possibly. Probably. The phone clicked back over, and she heard the original voice again, "Casey?"

"hmm?" She was getting tired again. Drowsy. Something deep inside told her that it wasn't a good idea.

"Casey, stay awake. Stay awake and stay with me, ok?"

"Uh huh."

"No, I want you to keep talking to me. With words, alright?"

"Ok. Who are you?"

"My name is Olivia Benson. We work together. Kind of."

"What do I do?"

"You really don't remember anything do you?"

Casey nodded, then remembered that the woman, Olivia, couldn't see her, "No, nothing. I don't know where I am, and I'm tired. I'm really really sleepy." She lay back, her jacket protecting the sensitive flesh of her rear from most of the brambles.

"That's ok, Casey. I have some friends finding you from your cell phone. And I know you are sleepy, but for now you need to stay with me. You need to stay awake and keep talking to me ok?"

"Ok."

"Casey, are you bleeding?"

"Yea, I think. Olivia, please…I'm tired."

"I know Case, they almost know where you are. You have to stay on the phone with me though, or they are going to lose the signal. Where are you bleeding?"

"Dunno… It's dark. My head I think. My hands." The frustration of not being able to go to sleep was beginning to affect her, and she felt hot tears beginning to form.

"Casey, it's ok. They know where you are, they are sending helicopter's out to get you. Try to stay with me, Casey. Please. I know you're tired, and you're hurting, but I need to hear that you are ok."

"But it hurts…" And somewhat all of a sudden, it did. It was as if everything all at once began hurting her. Her head felt like it was going to explode, her arms felt as though the skin had been rubbed off of them, and…

"Case. Casey, stay with me please. Please, Casey." Casey heard some scrambling on the other end of the phone, the voice that still didn't have a face in her memory. This time the voice was more distant, "Casey the helicopter is about ten minutes away from you, try to stay awake for a little while longer. Casey?"

There was no answer as the phone dropped to the ground.


End file.
